User blog:Ezekielfan22/Milena (Stolen From The Suburbs)
'Milena '(Olivia D'Abo) was the main villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film Stolen From The Suburbs ''(Alternately titled ''Stolen From Suburbia; airdate August 30, 2015). As a child, Milena was sold by her mother to sex traffickers, leading her to be sexually assaulted on several occasions. As an adult, Milena became the leader of her own trafficking ring, stating that the abuse she faced in her youth didn't break her, but instead made her strong. She also killed people to sell their organs on the black market as a side business. The movie opens with Milena's henchmen abducting two homeless teens from a beach. After learning about this, Milena tells them that the homeless teens they kidnap don't last long, and that their syndicate wants "healthier stock". This leads Tom and his reluctant accomplice brother Adam to kidnap teenage girl Emma Frey, along with her friend Courtney. Once both girls are trapped in a cage at the warehouse where Milena runs her business, she gives all her imprisoned victims a speech saying that they will never see their families again and that they belong to her now. She also lays out ground rules, explaining that not satisfying customers will result in physical punishments and that they will kill their families if they try to escape (It's never clear if the latter is true or just a threat to earn the girls' obedience). After casually asking who among the girls were virgins (saying they are valuable to her), Milena leaves the girls to her cohorts to get them ready for a photo shoot. Emma's mother Katherine works to save her, aided by human trafficking survivor Anna. She poses as a customer to save Courtney in an attempt to find Emma, but she is caught and captured by one of Milena's henchmen. Milena then confronts a captive Katherine, bragging about how lucrative her profession is and having her henchman torture Emma unless Katherine tells her what she told the police. She then tells her henchmen to kill Katherine and harvest her organs, but Katherine escapes and manages to free Emma. But Milena stops her, pointing a gun at her. She tells her that she's going to kill her and keep Emma and sell her out to rough places where people pay extra to torture girls. But before she can shoot Katherine, Milena is fatally shot by Emma (who had grabbed the gun Katherine stole from Milena's cohort). Trivia * Olivia D'Abo previously played greedy villainess Patricia Ashland in the 2014 Lifetime film Presumed Dead In Paradise and the evil Queen Tambria from the 2014 adaptation of Sleeping Beauty. Gallery Milena on phone.png|Milena on the phone with her henchman Johnny Milena speech.jpg|Milena giving a speech to her victims Milena with Katherine.png|Milena taunting Katherine after her henchmen tied her up Milena with gun.png|Milena holding Katherine at gunpoint Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased